


Dreams

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, F/M, First Kiss, Implied force connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: They are alone, but in their dreams, they have one another.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Dreams

The first time he dreamt of her was after he was issued his blaster by Captain Phasma. He was a boy of 14 and after extensive training on how to properly handle the blaster. During target practice he was one of the more proficient cadets, able to hit targets with accuracy and precision at the end of the indoor range. After more physical training and running laps with his platoon, he was thoroughly exhausted and fell asleep easily in his bunk.

That night he dreamt of her. She was about his age, couldn’t have been younger by a few months. She wore a simple tunic with drapes across her body and her hair was in three buns. 

In his dreams he was on a lush green planet, and she was there with him. They had met outside and had easily gotten along. He learned of what she does, a scavenger working for someone named Plutt. He was ashamed of who he was and simply told her that he was training to be a soldier but did not expand. She seemed to have accepted his answer and didn’t inquire further about what he did. 

In his dreams, life was simple. He didn’t have to worry about Phasma yelling at him to be a proper soldier with proper etiquette. He could freely do what he desired.

For her, she had all the food she could have. She had no worries in their dream. Whatever they wanted would appear in front of them. 

Most importantly they had a friend to share their stories with. Someone they could confide in. 

They never told one another their names for their dreams were just them two, just hanging out. He had told her he had no real name and she respected that, instead they chose not to use names. 

They would visit one another in their dreams each night. Some nights they talked about their days, other nights they just sat and enjoyed the peace and quiet, often time just watching the vast sky from the rooftop of the house that was always there in their dream. 

* * *

Throughout the years they’ve gotten to know one another better. There were nights he was tempted to ask her name but did not for he did not want to tell her his. Just letters and numbers, he didn’t have a name like Slip or Nines. The closest thing he had to a name was 87 and even then it didn’t feel like his own. 

In one another they found a friend. Someone they trusted and someone they felt safe around. 

They’ve grown. He would tell her of the more rigorous training he’s endured and she tells him of the places she’s scavenged through, from small broken down ships to massive Star destroyers buried in the sand. 

Throughout his training, he would look forward to sleep because that was where he would be free, free from the order and watchful eye of the First Order and Captain Phasma. 

For her she found comfort in the dreams, he was her only friend and she his. In their dreams she was never hungry, she had no worries about her next meal and the scolding from Unkar Plutt. 

* * *

The years had gone by and now they were 18 years of age. He began to see her as even more attractive and she felt the same about him. Finally indulging in their dreams within a dream, they shared their first kiss, even if it was just in the dream.

From that moment on they became even closer. They would lie in bed just cuddling and having a normal life. They would go out on strolls down to the lake. Sometimes they’d pack a picnic and travel out to the fields to enjoy the sunlight. For him, the sun in their dreams was never overbearing. It never burned down on him like when his squadron or platoon was forced to run outside. To her, the sun was never as hot as the one she endured outside her dream. It wasn’t a reminder of the unbearable heat of the outdoors but rather a ray of sunshine to brighten up their day.

They decorated their little house in random things. She brought him a pilot helmet that matches her own. His was white with orange insignias whereas hers was white with yellow insignias. They didn’t have anything to fly but it was simple fun to wear the helmets and dream within their dreams. They decorated their house and made it more inviting. 

They never got bored of one another. They were similar in more ways than one. They were friends bound together in their dreams.

* * *

A year had gone by. He told her of his fears of finally being sent out into combat. He knew it would be different from the simulations he was forced to run. In the simulations the enemies were simple holograms that disintegrates when hit, now in live combat he would be shooting at living breathing beings. 

He had no idea why they were fighting these people. They just looked like ordinary villagers. He tells her of the debriefing Phasma gave his platoon. Phasma values him, telling him he’s their best soldier but he doesn’t feel so. He does what he’s told because he doesn’t want to be punished. It doesn’t sit right with him. 

For her, she tells him of the rarity of valuable parts she’s been able to scavenge. Unkar Plutt has become stingy with the portions he would give her. She hated it there. He hated it there as well. It was only their dreams that they enjoyed, but he felt they were coming to an end though he never told anyone of his dreams, no one could know and he didn’t trust anyone besides her to know. 

It was the night before his first real mission. He was to accompany the landing on a village that the First Order believed harbored a resistance sympathizer. She had no plans besides scavenge through the new area of the crashed star destroyer she had recently discovered. 

Before their dream ended, he wrapped his arms around her and she cupped his face. 

Whispers of good luck were exchanged and they shared a deep kiss before separating.

“Come back to me.” They tell one another before they awake.

That was the last time they dreamt of one another. 

* * *

He was now Finn, no longer FN-2187. He had defected and helped a resistance pilot, his name Poe, escape his prison cell. 

They had stolen a TIE fighter and were almost home free before getting hit and crash landing on the desert planet below. 

* * *

She was Rey, having scavenged for parts and getting hardly any portions in return, she returned to her little shelter. She ate the portion as she watched the sunset, and she put on her helmet. It was similar to the one she had in the dreams but was rather dirtier. Her thoughts were looking forward to her dreams. She would see her friend again and ask him about his mission for she was sick with worry. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with the beeps of a droid and that’s where she met BB-8. She tells the droid they will head to Niima Outpost on the morrow. 

That night she slept but her friend never showed in her dreams. This was the first time he didn’t show and she was greatly saddened. She hoped he was okay, that in the next dream he will show. 

In the morning she made her way to Niima Outpost with the droid.

* * *

He made his way to Niima Outpost, though he didn’t know that. He was dying of thirst and was desperate enough to grab a drink from a dirty trough. 

Hearing the commotion he looked up and saw a girl fighting off some thugs. Feeling a sense to help, he rushed over but she easily handled them. 

Having mistaken him for a thief, she knocked him to the ground. A flash of recognition hit them but neither were able to say anything as they were soon under attack. 

He took her hand and they ran. 

They had managed to escape the pursuing fighters with their combined teamwork on the stolen ship.

Having a moment to breath, they stood in front of one another. She was the first to speak. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Finn.” He gets out, sure of his new name given to him by Poe.

“I’m Rey.” She smiles.

“From the dreams?” He asks, unsure if she has had the dreams as well.

She nods her head. “From the dreams.” 

They reach out and hug one another.

“You’re real.” Finn sighs.

“And you are too.” She replies.

They separate and look into one another’s eyes. Not thinking, they met in the middle and shared a sweet, tender kiss. Their first real kiss with promise of more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.... I had no idea what that was but I just wanted to write something about them sharing their dreams together.
> 
> Feedback as always is appreciated!


End file.
